Bound
by jennawritess
Summary: Sam and Freddie find themselves after so many years apart. Coming back to Seattle was a trip, and now where is it leading up to? R&R - Lemon


**Just a reminder, I didn't edit – please don't judge me!**

 **Also, sorry the title is so cheesy, I honestly couldn't think of anything! I also suck at summaries.**

* * *

Returning to Seattle felt strange. The air was crisp, accompanied by the strong winds winter was bringing along. The nostalgic feel of his hometown crawled at the tip of his fingertips as he glanced around the old neighborhood. It had been over five years since he'd lost touch with everyone, resisting holidays away from home. When he went away he hadn't realized how much of his soul had stayed behind, yet he never dared to retrieve the baggage of emotions he dearly wanted to burry underground. There wasn't much that changed from the old city; not that he wanted it to.

When he arrived at the Bushwell apartments there was no doorman to greet him, though the day was early, only a few past noon. His luggage was a usual duffle bag with a handful sets of clothing. He was only staying until the weekend after all. His mother was getting married and he wouldn't miss it for the world. Going up the elevator was far too familiar, it nudged at his heart. And he stood probably a second too long observing the closed door staring at him. He was tempted to barge in and find his dear neighbor creating some radical sculpture; but those were old times. Instead he knocked at the opposite door to be greeted joyfully by his mother. She hugged him tightly while commenting on his broad shoulders and cold cheeks.

His bedroom was different. Action figures were placed away and his Galaxy War sheets had been removed and replaced by unfamiliar blue ones. His desk stayed standing yet his monitor was missing, along with the posters he had once accessorized his bedroom with. "We turned your bedroom into a guestroom, I hope you don't mind." He heard his mother call form the door as he gave the wall one last look. He shook his head unbothered with a rested frown; the situation was a neutral one. It wasn't like he was returning.

The day had strolled pleasantly. He was fitted for the suit his mother had picked out for him and he got to talk with John, the groom-to-be, about sports during lunch. Not that he knew much, but enough. He had gone fetch some packages from SendEx and it was then when he noticed her. It had only been five years but she looked the same. It was just outside the business where she had stopped to observe a window displaying new winter garments. Her hair was up in a high ponytail as a thick overcoat enveloped her petite figure. He wanted to say hi. His hands trembled and his breathing felt irregular.

When she turned to continue walking she noticed him. She stopped abruptly and taken aback. Blinking a few times, she shook her head in disbelief with a soft breath. He didn't know if that was a bad thing or not. He hoped not. "Benson, that can't be you." Her voice sounded dry and bitter, but her eyes were wide and colorful. Her rosy cheeks perked up along with the corner of her mouth. She had crossed her arms over her chest, slowly taking steps toward him, and he mimicked her actions. Though his grin was more of a goofy one than anything.

"Sam Puckett," he voiced at her and she raised a blonde eyebrow at him as if waiting for him to say anything else but her name. And maybe it was the wistful yearning of wanting to see her again after all this time, yet never being brave enough to chase after her, he embraced her. His chest went tight as her body stiffen for a few seconds before he felt her shoulders drop cautiously. When had Sam never been on the look-out for the world?

He took her out for coffee; doesn't mean she didn't order any side-dish to compliment her drink. They talked for hours and she laughed loudly at how dorky he still looked no matter how much muscle he added. She worked for a catering company; allowing her free days throughout the week, as most events took place during the weekend. She had only recently decided to go back to school, signing up at some community college as a part-time student. "Something small to make you proud, dork."

"Sam, those are great news! It's never too late to start school once more!"

He appeared more enthusiastic than she did.

As a part-timer himself, he was selling playwrights up in New York. That's where he was, only feeding her curiosity as to when had he migrated up to the northeast. He had a degree in engineering but it wasn't enough. Not income-wise, but rather everything else. She secretly loved that.

None of the two had seen Carly since graduation. Last she knew, the bubbly girl had gotten herself involved with some fashion company.

Lunch shifted into a walk around the corner. Which later shifted into Freddie calling dinner off at his mother's place, but to please enjoy without him. They ate pizza with fizzy drinks. She asked about anyone special in his life. When he said no he asked her. She shrugged her shoulders with a taunting smirk. She bit the bubbly bottom of her lip, as if trying to stop her smile form widening. "There hasn't been," she said in a hushing tone. Their atmosphere shifted into a dangerous one and he could feel it sticking at his skin underneath the layers of his clothing.

He leaned down and she allowed it and kissed him back when she felt his lips press against hers. It went on for a couple of minutes. His hand reached at the back of her neck only for her to pull away. With heavy breathing and a flushed face, she asked him to walk her home. When they reached her apartments, she invited him in. She lead him to her loveseat after removing coats and kissed once more. It was soft and gentle and longing. He leaned back against the corner of the arm-rest as she positioned herself atop him. Kissing him felt warm and welcoming; like home. His arms locked her to him, and it was comforting.

Sam widen her mouth a little more and scraped her tongue against his teeth. He deepened their mouth-to-mouth activity feeling her tongue once more swirl around his own tongue. The kiss was becoming wet and hot with the sound of their smacking silently echo in her living room. Their make out session lasted a while longer before she began grinding herself against his body. This was becoming familiar territory.

"You always knew how to get me running, dweeb," she teased hopping off him. He laughed, hiding the disappointment of their lips disconnecting. She sat back and removed the hair-tie in the means of re-assembling the now messy ponytail. She held the long locks in one hand while using the other to pull back the blonde streaks. But Freddie stopped her half-way, reaching for her wrist and taking her hand. He moved closer to her and locked his lips once more with hers. He then reached for her other hand, allowing her curls to cascade down.

"I've missed you, Sam," he managed to breath out between kisses, pecking at her cheeks and down her neck. Her throat gulped and he kissed over it, feeling how tense she suddenly was. He nuzzled his nose at the crook of her neck and gave it a few more pecks. "You're," he began with one kiss, "my," and continued down, "daily," until he reached her collar bone, "daydream," and licked it. She shivered and he took it as a good sign. Her chest was panting. He began to suck on that spot softly, daring to press his bare hand inside her blouse to touch the soft feel of her stomach. His fingers prodded her skin, as if gently trying to hold as much as he could from her.

One of her hands took hold of his hair, tugging at it in an exciting manner. The other arm pressed at the cushion beneath her. Freddie's hand began to travel north until reaching the under-wire of her bra. He looked up to catch her gazing down at him with blushed cheeks. And he kissed her again. He pushed it up, away from him and took one breast into his hand. She moaned into his mouth, causing a reflect of harsh squeeze. Her head snapped back with a groan and he only smirked at her reaction. He pushed her blouse upward, exposing her breasts.

He took one into his mouth, quick to twirl his tongue over her perky nipple, just as she had done on his tongue. Her moans only seem to keep him mesmerized, his tongue taking control over hers. He let out a deep sound and she reached over his nape to press down, spreading her legs to allow him comfort. It was their chosen position for a while, her burning loins taking over her actions. In a swift manner he began removing her blouse over her head and unclipping her bra leaving her bare above.

With a teasing smirk she unbuttoned her jeans and slowly zipped them down. Freddie's hands each reached at the hem of each side and gently began to pull them off. She was soft all over, her only coverage being her boy shorts. She sat up and reached her arm to tug at his own shirt, roughly removing it. Her arms embraced him, copying his previous action, her mouth sensually kissing his neck.

* * *

Her cheek was pressed against the sitting cushion of her loveseat as one arm was held by the grip of Freddie's hand at her back. Her ass was hinged up with her knees at the cushion, feeling his cock penetrate from behind. He could feel the head of his shaft repeatedly smash against her clit, creating a massive orgasm within her. His other hand was placed at her ass-cheek, letting him stable himself. She moaned loudly with fast breathing, her mouth calling his name out.

"Oh, ooh, Freddie, Freddie!"

She felt so tight and hot inside, it was makinghim mad. How had he lived so long without her in his life? His pace was slow and steady, allowing both their naked bodies to smash sensually. The silent apartment permitted their sexual sounds to be heard clearly; her low moans repeatedly dragged out her throat along with his groans. His cock entering and pulling out was driving her into insanity. She was very wet; the smack Freddie would hit from behind becoming extremely sensitive. With her free hand she pushed her blonde stands off her face as she took in deep breaths, the side of her face pushing onto the cushion.

Freddie suddenly pulled her, her wild mind taking a second to recover when he released her wrist. Prompting herself up, she glanced over her shoulder to find him spreading her ass cheeks before feeling his warm tongue come in contact with her dripping juices down her inner thighs. He licked up until reaching her crotch area, his tongue inserting her pussy and with the tip dragging up into her asshole. She yelped at the unexpected gesture, "Yo, Benson," she called trying to hide the tremble in her voice, "what you up to?" She was now using her crossed arms against the cushion for support her as she had become weak.

The brunette continued to inspect her hole with his tongue, high-pitched moans suddenly perking his ears. She was sensitive, he learned. She must have items to help her have fun, and they must be in her bedroom. In a fast irrational movement, he flipped her once more, her front upward as he went to smash his lips against hers. She moaned at the contact, his body now pressing with hers, hot and sweaty and hard.

"Bedroom," he managed to say half-breathed, her nodding. He picked her up, her smooth legs automatically wrapping around his lower-torso, clinging to him as he stood and quickly pressed her against the nearest wall. Once more she moaned loudly, her neck snapping back, Freddie then kissing her neck. He repeated the action against a shut door, to which Sam went on to say, "Bathroom."

When finally getting them inside her bedroom he dropped her on her large bed. Her laughter made him smirk, seeing her prompt up with her elbows observing his massive erection. He got atop the bed and crawled towards her, kissing her knee and thigh, pressing his palm against her inner-thigh to spread them from one another. Unexpectedly, she felt one of his fingers insert her, her hips going forward with reflex. He grinned, observing her arms reach out and take hold of the fitted sheet. His finger quickly found her clit and didn't waste time playing with it. He went slow and gentle, making circular movements as he observed her reaction. Her audible whimpers were amazing, hoping he could hold it in just a tad longer.

Crouching in between her spread legs, using one hand to help keep her legs open, he slipped another finger. Both tips then began to rub at a faster speed, her fluids drenching his hand, her body going out of control. He tried to settle her, and she didn't mean to spring wild, but she could feel the shock becoming too strong. Her voice was driving him insensitive, he hadn't noticed when his arm was thrusting into her, finger-fucking her. Her body-spasm made him hold a sturdier press on her as he went mad, "Ah, ah, ah, Freddie, Fred – Freddie!" She cried, her heart thumping against her chest, urging to close her legs.

Her orgasm had been met, but he wouldn't stop. She was spilling and his now-three-fingers continued to feel her insides as she moaned in desperation. "Stop! Stop!" She cried once more, this time doing as she asked, and observing her cum. Her body laid still, slightly twitching and shivering.

* * *

After digging in her closet and finding hidden boxes, the blonde woman had been handcuffed to her bed's headboard. She had dated a cop once and kept his actual handcuffs with their set of keys, never knowing she'd be the once bounded when utilized.

"Still don't know how you fucking convinced me," Sam admitted truthfully, feeling dazed from their earlier activity. Her voice shook as her arms tugged forward as Freddie pressed the rotating, plastic surface against her skin. She was turned on and becoming sensitive too quickly. He dragged the toy up her torso, in between her large breasts and circling each pink, perky nipple. Her body bucked forward, her legs closing and twisting as a reaction to the item. She whimpered shyly.

Going back down, the broad man split her knees apart, staring at her pussy. He kissed it and jerked his head back when she suddenly locked his head in.

"My bad, reaction," she replied and he chuckled.

Her vibrator made contact with her pussy and she moaned with her lips clasped shut. He moved the toy around and pressed at sensitive areas, leaving them placed longer than other times. Her arms going forward to be pulled back by the short chains as she watched him watch her with such pleasure. "Uuh, u – ahh, shit," she called out. Her cursing turned him on more; he watched her pink face as she bit her lower lip with shut eyes and crunched up nose.

It was becoming too intense, and he could hear it in her voice, going high-pitched once more. He rocked the vibrator around, and she twirled her torso with desperation. "Hmph, ha – ah, aah! Oh, god!" Her crystalized eyes rolled back, her hips thrusted upward, feeling dazed. She sounded like a maniac, not being too considerate of her neighbors.

Freddie removed the vibrator and her tone lowered, dropping her bottom against her bed, swallowing oxygen. "You good?" He smirked, his hand spreading over her lower tummy feeling it pick up and down, rubbing circles as she nodded. "You look really cute?" He teased and she rolled her eyes, still breathing heavy.

"Shut it, nub."

Her comment was short and mindless, but he suddenly felt out of breath. She hadn't called him such name in years, the nostalgia took over him. He kissed her passionately, as he had done so various time throughout the night. She responded immediately, her hands turning into fist as they hung at her bed header. They kissed for a while longer, the young man keeping her locked, staying atop of her as his hands traveled the explored skin. She was still soft, and smooth and well-proportioned. During that time, he had gotten up to retrieve his pear-phone and snap a few shots as she was. Admittingly she was becoming shy at knowing he now possessed such sensitive images of her.

"These are becoming annoying," Sam said tugging once again, "take 'em off." She ordered.

"Not quite yet," he went on to say, putting his phone away before returning to reposition himself between her. She took note that he was still massively hard, his veins thick and tempting. Her legs went at each side of him, opening her wide, her body feeling sensual and automatically aroused.

He held onto his cock, connecting his brown eyes onto hers, smirking as he witnessed them grow wide when he pressed his tip at her ass-hole's entrance.

"Freddie, what – ah!"

He didn't penetrate, simply pushed gently, his tip hardly making it in. "You alright?" He inquired, and she knitted her eyebrows together.

"No, the fuck you doing Benson?"

Pulling out he began to rub his hand up and down his long shaft, using his precum as a lubricant, along with some of her fluids. "Trust me, you'll enjoy this," he went one to say, taking each hand under her knee and letting his erection point into her. She didn't fight it off, as her horny mind wanted him to take her again.

"Fuck, hurry!" She groaned, and he pushed in slowly. Her insides were hot and the tightest he's ever had. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fu – aah, ah!" He pushed further in, reaching halfway before stoping and asking once more if she was alright. "I've a dick inside my ass, what do you think?" Her voice shook, but her face revealed just how much pleasure she was finding in it. He pulled out slowly, stopping just at his tip and thrusting back in to her mere contentment. His cock stroke an area that made her twist and twirl, "Oh, god, Benson. You're - " she didn't finish as he pushed a little further, a moan escaping her lips. It went on for a while, his own moans entwining with hers.

It wasn't until he sped up the pace, and pushing himself all the way in, that he began being rough. He went on to hold her from the hip, leveling her up as her head pressed on the pillow, and used leverage to shove himself at full force. His ball sack hit her ass-cheeks, her legs going haywire when he'd stay press inside of her, and then pulling almost out only to repeat it again.

"Sam, you're amazing!"

He fucked her ass incredibly, both their minds going blank.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! Oh, shit!"

He could feel himself ready to release, and she was so tight and pleasurable he was tempted to release inside her ass. He was throbbing, the stroke pressuring and corrupting his ass, she only squealed when she felt his hot fluid inside of her.

* * *

"Come with me," he kissed her softly, his warm hands cupping her cheeks. She looked up at him when he pulled back, receiving a cheery smile from him as he observed her full, rosy-shaded cheeks. "You can transfer colleges and we can make each other company."

"This is all so sudden," she teased at the idea that he was already asking her to drop everything and move to New York with him. It wasn't like she had anything to hold onto. "You leave in a couple of hours," she began, realizing she had spent the whole weekend with him. Except for the wedding. He had said his goodbyes earlier that day and stopped at her place before officially needed to depart. And then he asks her such things. "I – I don't have time to pack, to do my transferring, to quit, or – or – "

"I'll wait for you," he interrupted and she took a breath in. "I always have."

He kissed her again, softer and quicker, pecking her forehead soon after.

"Fuck me," she groaned and he smirked at her respond.

"Already did."

She scoffed, jokingly punching his arm and trying to push him off her bed. He laughed and embraced her warm body, once against pressing their naked skin against each other. "Is that a yes?"

She went on to straddle him, leaning down and kissing him, "Yeah, sure."

* * *

 **I never know how to end these; if I finish masturbating I go blank. This started off as something more emotional, but somehow I ended up here, watching porn and writing such things** **–** **getting tied up is _such_ a turn on** **. Anyways, I hope y'all liked it, I did have this story dusting at the back of my computer for quite some time. University has me a mess! Though, I might do a second part where she finally moves in and they fuck like bunnies...again. Maybe. Let me know if that's something you guys would want to read!**

 **Please, don't forget to review and stuff!**

 **Xoxo, mydearfulpleasures**


End file.
